The PowerPuff Kids meet The Golden Girls
by ainmals1
Summary: The PowerPuff Kids are going on vacation to Miami Florida with their families and babysitters. Along the way they meet four ladies living under one roof. They have nice time but will it be ruined when a bad boy starts to flirt with their girl babysitter.


**Sorry for the long wait my favorite authors and readers.**

**Now when I said that the next story was gonna be the "PowerPuff Kids meet My Life As A Teenage Robot"? Well I was gonna do that but once my friend told me she could help me re-do this story I decided to publish it.**

**No flames please. Enjoy the story.**

The PowerPuff Kids meet The Golden Girls

On the kids last day of Kindergarten their teacher now known as Mrs. Kettle made an announcement to everyone.

Mrs. Kettle: Now boys and girls on your last day of school I'm going to give you a diploma. Congratulation on graduating kindergarten.

The kids: Thank you Mrs. Kettle!

After the ceremony, Mrs. Kettle came up to the PowerPuffs.

Mrs. Kettle: Girls, boys, thank you so much for not only doing great in school; but also saving Townsville. I know it's hard balancing your school work with having to save the world. Over your summer break you should go on a vacation, you've earned it.

Binky: That's funny, our Parents told us that we are going on vacation, but we don't know where; they're keeping it a surprise until we come home.

Mrs. Kettle: Oh that's wonderful!

The bell rings and the kids rushed out of the school, despite they couldn't wait for first grade they knew they would miss their kindergarten teacher, however they could come to see her any time they wanted to.

Binky: We're free! I can't wait to go on vacation!

Burnner: I wonder where we're going.

When the boys and girls went back to their houses, the finally figured out where they were going.

Buttercup: Are we really going to Miami?!

Wendy: Yes, but don't worry the Mayor says the villains won't get out. We're keeping the vacation a secret so they won't know that we're gone.

The Professor: That's right the good thing is the Rotium family is coming with us.

The girls and Benny: Yay!

The girls and Benny went to talk to the boys and Beatie.

Baxter: We're coming with you we already know.

Banners: I hope Binky and her family are coming too.

Buster: I hope Burnner's family comes too.

Binky and Burnner came to say the good news.

Binky: We're coming with you me and my family.

Burnner: So are mine but what about our favorite Babysitters?

Bloomy: They're coming too.

Benster: But not with their families.

Bliss: Their Parents thought they would be on vacation with each other.

Blaster: Yeah, oh here they come.

Richard and I walked toward the kids.

Me: Hi kids are you all ready for our vacation?

Beauty: Yeah, Townsville is going to be fine because the Mayor says the villains can't get out until we come back.

Beauster: I can't wait to leave tomorrow.

Blossom: I'm glad you're coming with us.

Booster: We're gonna be in a hotel.

A nice plane ride and a few hours later, the Powerpuffs and their families arrived in Miami, Florida. After dropping off all their stuff at their hotel rooms, and getting settled in, the gang decided to explore the city.

Professor: Kids, all your folks and I are going to go bowling. Do you want to come?

Buttercup: Bowling? That's boring!

Baxter: We want to do something fun!

Wendy: It's okay if you don't want to come. You kids can all do something yourselves. You'll just have to have Mac and Richard come with you. Can't leave you totally on your own, you know.

Booster: That sounds fair. Okay!

Professor: Sounds like a plan, then. We'll all meet back at the hotel around dinner time, okay?

Kids: Okay! See you later!

The Powerpuffs, Richard, and I then left together, and started to explore the town. After a while, the kids started to get hungry, so we all went to a restaurant to eat. During which, Boomy accidentally spilt soda and ketchup all over his shirt.

Boomy: Aw, man! My shirt!

Blossom: Are you okay?

Boomy: Yeah, but now my shirt is ruined.

Buster: Why don't you just go and put on another shirt?

Boomy: (rolls eyes and says sarcastically) Oh, of course. I'll just magically pull a new shirt out of thin air!

Bubbles: We could go back to the hotel and get you an extra shirt.

Beauty: But the hotel is too far away.

Just then, a waiter came by.

Waiter: You know, there's a laundromat just a block away from here. Why don't you stop there? I'm sure they could clean your shirt.

Benster: Thanks mister!

After lunch, we all went down to the laundromat that the waiter told us about. But then, we ran into another problem.

Boomy: Um...I just remembered. What am I going to wear while my shirt is in the wash? I can't be flying around shirtless.

While we all thought about this, just then, a voice called from nearby.

Sophia: I have a shirt you could borrow!

We all turned to see an old lady, with white hair and glasses. She smiled at us and held up a t-shirt. It was a little too big for Boomy, but it would have to do. Boomy took the shirt from her.

Boomy: Thanks, miss.

Sophia: You're welcome.

The lady then stared at all of us for a moment.

Sophia: Hmm...you all look familiar...aren't you those Powerpuffs I've heard about? From that Townsville place?

Kids: We are!

Sophia: Land sakes! Who would've thought that an old Sicilian like me would get to meet a bunch of superheroes?! In a laundromat of all places?

Bam-Bam: Weird, isn't it?

Sophia: Hi there. I'm Sophia Petrillo. Have you guys ever been to Miami before?

Bamby: No; this is our first time. We're on vacation. We were just exploring and having lunch when the drama with the shirt happened.

Sophia: (laughs) In that case, why don't you come back to my place? I'm sure my roommates would love to meet you all. They'll be so surprised. That is, if it's okay with your babysitters there.

Me: Alright. We're coming with you.

After Boomy's shirt was finally cleaned, we all went to Sophia's house. It was quite small, but very nice and inviting. Sophia walked ahead of us and opened the door for us all.

Sophia: Hey everyone; I'm back.

Dorothy: (calls from the kitchen) You're back already? That was quick. And what are those voices? What did you bring home this time?

Blanche: (calls from bedroom) A handsome man, I hope.

A brunette older lady then came in the room and saw all of us standing there, followed by another old lady.

Rose: Sophia, if you're bringing home new roommates, we're going to have to get a bigger house!

Blanche: (rolls eyes at Rose) They're just friends, Rose! At least, I hope so...

Just then, a taller older lady came out of the kitchen, and saw us all standing in the living room. She paused for a moment, then rolled her eyes.

Dorothy: I'm not making food for all of you.

Sophia: Don't worry, ladies. They're just some new friends I made. Come and meet the superheroes!

Rose: Superheroes? But they're not wearing tights and capes.

Sophia: Not every superhero wears tights and capes! Haven't you heard of the Powerpuffs?

Blanche: Oh yeah; the ones from that city...Townsville, right?

Richard: Right!

Rose: (looks at Richard and Me) You guys look a little different, though.

Me: Oh, we're just their babysitters.

Rose: Superheroes need babysitters?

Richard: Of course; they're still five. They just graduated kindergarten. So we're celebrating with a vacation.

Blanche: That's great! We'll have to show you all around then!

Rose: But why don't you introduce yourselves first?

Me: Okay, I'm Mackenzie, call me Mac for short.

Richard: I'm Richard.

Burnner: I'm Burnner.

Binky: I'm Binky.

Baxter: I'm Baxter.

Buttercup: I'm Buttercup.

Buster: I'm Buster.

Banners: I'm Banners.

Benster: I'm Benster.

Bloomy: I'm Bloomy.

Blaster: I'm Blaster.

Bliss: I'm Bliss.

Beauster: I'm Beauster.

Beauty: I'm Beauty.

Booster: I'm Booster.

Blossom: I'm Blossom.

Bridger: I'm Bridger.

Bridget: I'm Bridget.

Bam-bam: I'm Bam-bam.

Bamby: I'm Bamby.

Boomy: I'm Boomy.

Bubbles: I'm Bubbles.

Beatie: I'm Beatie.

Benny: And I'm Benny.

Dorothy: All start with the letter B, you kids are tough aren't you?

The tough Puffs: Yes.

Dorothy: Me too, I like to squeeze people's hands really hard. I'm Dorothy Zbornak.

Blanche came up to greet the smart Puffs.

Blanche: Hello!

Bliss: Hi I'm Bliss.

Blaster: I'm Blaster.

Beauty: I'm Beauty.

Beauster: I'm Beauster.

Blossom: I'm Blossom.

Booster: I'm Booster.

Blanche: Wow we all start with the letter B you girls have great hair and you're beautiful, and you boys are so charming.

The smart Puffs: Thank you. You look beautiful too.

Blanche: Why thank you we'd make a great team. I'm Blanche Devereux.

Rose the blondish lady came to greet herself to the sweet Puffs.

Rose: Hi there cuties.

Bubbles: Hi I'm Bubbles.

Boomy: I'm Boomy.

Bamby: I'm Bamby.

Bam-bam: I'm Bam-bam.

Bridger: I'm Bridger.

Bridget: I'm Bridget.

Beatie: I'm Beatie.

Benny: I'm Benny.

Rose: Wow those are cute B names do you like animals?

The sweet Puffs: Yes! Do you too?

Rose: Why yes, I do. You and I make good friends. I'm Rose Nylund.

Sophia: Do you two play jokes, and ask embarrassing questions?

Binky: Yeah we do Mrs. Petrillo.

Burnner: Let me guess you do too?

Sophia: Yes I do looks like I found some new little friends.

Richard: Look like their getting to know each other.

Me: Yeah, these are nice old ladies especially Mrs. Nylund.

It was then time for us to leave and we said bye to Sophia's, Rose, Blanche, and Dorothy.

Professor: So kids how was your day in the city?

Wendy: Did you meet nice people?

Blossom: Yeah me, Booster, Beauty, Beauster, Bliss, and Blaster met a bunch of nice older ladies who helped Boomy when he spilt stuff on his shirt. We met a nice lady named Sophia.

Buttercup: Me, Baxter, Banners, Buster, Bloomy, and Benster met her daughter Dorothy.

Bubbles: Me, Boomy, Bamby, Bam-bam, Bridget, Bridger, Beatie, and Benny met that really nice lady Rose.

Beauty: Binky and Burnner met Blanche.

Banners: They are all different, like Rose is very fond of the sweet Puffs, Blanche likes the smart Puffs, Dorothy enjoys us tough puffs, while Sophia adores Burnner and Binky.

Bamby: They said they eat cheesecake and other snacks in the middle of the night.

Bliss: Those all sounded very good.

Bloomy: They said we can come to visit anytime.

Bridget: Mac and Richard are taking us there today while they're at a dance.

Benny: They say they can keep an eye on us and tell us we can do anything we want while their out one dates, Dorothy is the only one of the nice old ladies who is not a widow she is divorced by this person Stanly Zbornak who she says is a yutz.

The Professor: Wow they sound like nice ladies.

Wendy: Kids your dad, me, Bill, and Sarah are going bowling.

The girls and Benny: Yay.

Benny and his sisters went to Beatie and Beatie and her brother's hotel room to talk to them.

Booster: Our Parents told us too.

Blossom: Yeah, Burnner's Parents are staying and so are Binky's Parents.

Boomy: That's right so they could take care of their care of their cute babies.

Bubbles: So when are you gonna go see Mrs Zbornak, Mrs Devereux, Mrs. Nylund, and Mrs. Petrillo?

Me: After the Parents leave.

Buster: Okay, I hope you and Richard have a good time at the dance.

Bam-bam: Make sure you don't see another guy.

Blaster: So that Richard won't get jealous.

Richard: Don't be silly guys there is no way Mac is going to fall for someone.

When the Professor and the other adults except for Burnner's Parents, and Binky's Parents left for bowling Richard and I took the boys and girls to the house.

Benster: Thanks for letting us having your cheesecake Mrs. Devereux.

Blanche: You're welcome Benster.

Bridger: Mrs Nylund when you were in St. Olaf did you feel alone after Mr. Nylund died?

Rose: Yes I did, I loved Charlie very much I have grandchildren you kids remind me of them.

The door bell rang Rose answered it.

Rose: Hi Miles.

Miles is a man who Rose has a great relationship with.

Miles: Hi Rose you look beautiful.

Rose: Thank you, kids this is Miles.

Miles: Hello aren't you kids cute.

Beatie: Thanks Mr.

Miles: Weber.

Beatie: Mr. Weber.

Miles: Let's go out Rose.

Rose: Sure Miles bye everyone.

Rose and Miles left.

Benny: He is a nice man.

Beatie: Yeah I wonder if the next guy comes.

The door bell rang it was Blanche's date, then they left, Dorothy left with her date a little later, and so did Sophia.

The boys and the girls: We can spend time now on our own.

At the Miami dance Richard and I were sitting in seats to get drinks.

Richard: Having a great time?

Me: Yep are you?

Richard: Yep I hope the kids are have fun.

Me: I'm sure they are.

Richard: I'll be right back.

Richard went to the boy's room, I waited for a while until a boy with short black hair, brown eyes, and a brown bandana that matched his clothes came up to me.

Boy: Hi what's your name babe?

Me: Mackenzie but call me Mac.

Boy: I'm Steven nice to meet you.

Me: Do you live here in Miami?

Steven: Yes you're just here on vacation are you.

Me: Yes.

Steven: Would you like to hang out with me?

Me: Sure sometimes I'm at the hotel and sometimes I'm at Mrs. Devereux's house.

Steven: Okay I gotta go see ya.

Steven kissed me and left but what I didn't know was Richard saw all what was going on and he had his fist clenched.

Richard: Mac I'm gonna go wait outside.

Me: Okay I'll be out in a minute.

Richard went outside and pulled out his cell phone.

Richard: Burnner it's me Richard I have a problem.

Richard and I went to Blanche's house to pick up the boys and the girls and we went back to the hotel. When morning came we had breakfast and went to the house again with their Parents permission of course.

Burnner: Mac may we ask you something?

Me: Sure.

Binky: When you and Richard were at a dance is it true that you were kissed by another boy?

Me: Yes how did you know?

Burnner: Richard called us while you guys were at the dance he said he saw this guy kiss you.

Me: He saw me? This guy was so cool.

Blossom: I think Richard is jealous of this guy.

Booster: Yeah it happens all the time.

Richard: Maybe I am a little jealous oh well.

The door bell rang and Rose answered.

Steven: Hi is Mac there?

Rose: Yes, she's right here.

Me: Hi Steven, this is Rose, That's Blanche, Dorothy, and her mother Sophie.

Steven: Nice to meet you.

Me: And these are my friends the PowerPuff Girls and the PowerPuff Boys.

Steven: Hello.

The boys and the girls: Hi.

Richard: And I'm Richard.

Richard wanted to shake Steven's hand but Steven's didn't accept it.

Steven: How about a little walk?

Me: Okay I'll get my camera.

Steven: NO... Just leave it here.

Me (a little misunderstood): Okay let's go.

Steven and I left.

Buster: I can't believe what I heard.

Buttercup: Richard I admit you were right about him.

Dorothy: Richard did you just see how he snapped at her?

Richard: And nobody does that to Mac.

Everyone was shocked of what they heard they decided Richard should talk to me and they hope it will work. A few days ago in the kitchen everyone was still shocked of Steven's attitude to me.

Buster: Now we have to have a plan to get rid of that guy.

Banners: Yeah this is the fifth time he's turned Mac down.

Blanche: First we'll try to make Mac talk to Richard.

Rose: That's right Richard is really mad about this.

Sophia had found me and Richard.

Sophia: Mac, Richard wants to talk to you about something.

Richard: Mac it's been five times since this guy has turned you down, he is very impatient.

Me: Are you saying he gets annoyed when I don't be on time? Well you're just jealous I refuse to hear this.

I stomped out of the kitchen.

Richard: She doesn't believe me.

Benster: And it's the first time.

Bloomy: Try something else.

Sophia: Why don't you let her find out what's going on by herself?

Richard: You're right Mrs Petrillo and I know just how to do it.

Richard left the kitchen.

Dorothy: Ma I hope your plan works.

Sophia: It will Pussycat.

The day Steven came to pick me up I went to get my camera, the door bell rang it was Steven, and Richard answered it.

Steven: Is Mac ready?

Richard: Not yet won't you sit down?

Steven: No I'm in a hurry, is she getting her camera again? I hate it when she does this.

Richard: You don't like waiting do you? I don't like the way you're treating Mac.

Steven: When I first saw you Miller I was thinking you were a relative but you're not are you?! You're her boyfriend!

Steven got so mad that he grabbed Richard's arm and was about to punch him until he heard me shout.

Me (shouting): YOU STOP THAT!

Steven: Mac we're done and over with I'm some other girl who is one time and doesn't have a boyfriend!

Me: That's a promise I'm gonna see you keep now leave!

Steven stomped right out of the house.

Blaster: Go Mac you rock!

Bliss: Yeah that guy was so shocked when he heard that Richard was the one you wanted.

Me: Are you okay Richard I'm sorry.

Richard: Yeah I'm okay, I'm glad you stood up to him.

Me: I promise I'll never fall for another guy again.

Beauster: Mrs. Petrillo your plan worked.

Beauty: Yeah you are wise as Binky and Burnner are.

Sophia: Yep a Sicilian knows how to handle things.

Booster: How about this afternoon we all go to Disney world.

Blossom: And we could go to the beach after that.

That afternoon we all went to Disney World, we loved the rides, after that we went to the beach, the old ladies were enjoying the sun and so were the adults, while us kids were surfing.

Bridger: This is fun!

Bridget: Yeah and I'm glad Mac and Richard are talking to each other.

Bam-bam: This is the funnest vacation we've ever had.

Bamby: Yeah I hope we come back next year.

Boomy: We can come and have snacks with Mrs. Petrillo, Mrs. Zbornak, Mrs. Devereux, and Mrs. Nylund anytime.

Bubbles: And we have one more week here too so we could have some more fun.

Beatie: I'm gonna miss the nice ladies.

Benny: Me too they're like grandmothers to us.

Before we left to get our stuff to leave we just wanted to have one more visit.

Me: Well we liked it here.

Richard: And we hope we would come back next year.

Rose: Come here cuties give me a hug.

Bubbles and the other sweet Puffs hugged Rose.

Blanche: Let me hug you little squirts.

Blossom and the other smart Puffs hugged Blanche.

Dorothy: Come here you little rugrats and give your old friend a hug.

Buttercup and the other tough Puffs hugged Dorothy.

Sophia: Hey you little jokers come here and give Mrs. Petrillo a great big hug.

Binky and Burnner hugged Sophia.

All of us: Bye.

The golden Girls: Bye.

We all left for our plane.

The Professor: Did you kids have a great time?

The girls and the boys: Yes.

Wendy: We had fun too.

Bill: I like those ladies you kids met.

Sarah: I did too we all did.

Me: Are you glad things are back to normal?

Richard: Yes, and when I get back to England I'll plan for a dinner at 7:00 on Friday.

Me: Sure and some other day you'll come to America and we'll have dinner there.

Richard: Deal.

The plane then took us home.

**And that's the end of that story. I wasn't originally gonna do it but thanks to my friend Casey's help I was able to. **

**Now since I was missing some parts it and I didn't remember too much about everything Casey and I just made it up as we go.**

**I know that Rose broke up with Miles in the show "The Golden Palace" but this story was written years before I watched that so nobody tell anything about that.  
**

**I hope you enjoyed the story and the next one will be "The Return Of SpongeBob".  
**


End file.
